Gone, But Not Forgotten
by MadiWillow
Summary: Troy inquires Gabriella about her past. OneShot. TxG


**AN:** Just a cute little one-shot I figured I'd write. It's a sad story, I think, but it gets happy at the end. But I'm sure you're all going to hate how I end it. A happy ending that you'll hate? Hm, I wonder what it is!

If you're reading this, and you read one of my other stories, I am SO SO SO SORRY I haven't updated! Sometimes, you just need a break and that's kinda what this is. I promise I'll eventuallycomplete those stories, I swear!

Oh, and one more thing, if you liked this HSM story of mine, I'm currently writing another that has 6 chapters completed. I haven't posted it yet, because I don't want the same thing to happen with that story that's been happening with my others, which means I won't be posting it until it's finished. But hopefully that's not too far off, because I just love writing it!

**Title: **_Gone, But Not Forgotten  
_**Rating:** _K+  
_**Author: **_MadiWillow  
_**Summary:** _Troy inquires Gabriella about her past. One-shot.  
_**Genre:** _Romance/Tragedy  
_**Chapter: **_One-shot_

It had been two years. Two fast, fun, out-of-control years since Troy and Gabriella started dating, and they were still going strong. They were both 18-years-old and recent graduates of East High. Troy had graduated without honors, but with the knowledge that he had been accepted to UCLA on a full scholarship for basketball. Gabriella, however, _had_ graduated with honors, as valedictorian, and with a a full scholarship to USC.

The two lovers sat in a swing that Miss Montez had bought for Gabriella on her 16th birthday, so she and Troy could sit on it whenever he came over, which was basicallyall the time. They swung back and forth slowly, their arms around each other, as they looked at the sky.

"It's so beautiful tonight," breathed Troy, glancing at his girlfriend. She'd been very distant since graduating the night before. At first, Troy thought it must have been because she was sad that they were all separating; sadthat this was the last summer for all of them to be together as friends before they all went their separate ways. But she was still acting a little off, and itworried him.

"You're beautiful, too," said Troy softly, stroking her hair. He still got no response. "I love you." he said, hoping for her to repeat the words back to her.

But she didn't. She was still looking straight ahead of her. Troy felt a sudden leap of panic in his chest. Was Gabriella being distant with her because she was planning on dumping him? "Gabriella?" he said, a little loudly.

Gabriella jumped and looked around. She seemed to not know where she was for a moment. "What?"

"Well, I just said I love you," said Troy, slightly hurt. "I was wondering if you were planning on saying it back to me."

Smiling slightly, Gabriella said, "I love you," and pecked him on the lips. She settled into his arms, leaning her head against his chest, and became distant again.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" inquired Troy after a moment.

She sat up and looked at him. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"Yes, there is," Troy persisted. "You've been acting distant all day. What's up?"

Troy expected her to deny it some more, to say that everything was happening too fast, to say that she wasn't ready to leave all her friends behind, or something along those lines. What he didn't expect was for her to burst into tears and cry, "Oh, Troy!" before throwing her arms around him to sob into his chest.

Troy was taken aback, but he didn't push her away. Instead, he patted her on the back, stroked her hair, and whispered, "Shh" and "It's okay" into her ear like a good boyfriend.

Finally, after a few minutes of Gabriella's sobs ringing the night, she pulled away from him with mascara tracks down her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered, trembling.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" asked Troy, worried. He hated seeing the person he cared about most in thisworld sodistraught.

Sniffling, Gabriella said, "It's not important..."

"Oh, yes it is!" corrected Troy. "Something that makes you this miserable and distant must be important."

"Well, yeah, you're right, it is," said Gabriella quietly, tears starting to flow again.

"So what is it?" asked Troy. "Tell me. I can help." He paused. "But, if you're not ready too, then you don't have to. I don't wanna pressure you into anything."

Gabriella sighed shakily. Then she started, without any hesitation, "It... it happened ten years ago today. School had just gotten out for the summer. My parents took me and my older brother to the beach." She paused to take another shaky breath. "They were unloading the car, and my mom told me and Gabe not to go into the water until she and Dad came. But Gabe went into the water anyway."

She stopped. She closed her eyes but the tears streamed down from under them anyway. Troy was alarmed to see that she was shaking. He pulled her close to him and she cried into his shirt again. After a moment she stopped crying and continued her story, her words slightly muffled by his shirt. "The waves were so big. I sat on the sand, away from the water, and he was making me laugh. Whenever a wave would come, he would dive under it and then pop up again. I rememberlaughing so hard." She paused again. "Then one time he didn't come up. I thought at first that he was just messing around with me, but he didn't come. I started to get scared. I stood up and started yelling his name. I screamed 'Gabe, this isn't funny anymore. Come up.' but he didn't."

Gabriella was shaking harder than ever, and Troy rubbed her arms. "My parents came running over. I told them that Gabe was under the water. My dad went running out while my mom pulled me back. She was crying, and it made me start crying. I was so scared." She sniffed. "My dad dived into the water and came up a few seconds later with my brother in his arms. He was walking back to shore slowly, struggling with walking through the water and holding my brother. And then another huge wave came."

"You don't have to tell me anymore," said Troy gently when Gabriella stopped talking again. "I think I know what happens."

She shook her head stubbornly. "No, I have to tell you the whole thing." Troy waited patiently for her to continue. "So then another wave came... and it swallowed up my brother and my dad. My mom started screaming hysterically. She fell to the ground, and since she was still clinging to me, I fell with her. People on the beach started running out, trying to save them. Then I saw my dad's head reappear. He was so far out..." she whispered. "So far... He was waving to us, trying to get help. Some beach patrol guys got on jet ski's and started riding out toward them... but then a final wave went over his head, and that was it."

Troy watched Gabriella as she composed herself. She tried to wipe away her tears but instead poked her eye, since she was still shaking uncontrollably. "It took forever to find their bodies. They were so far out, and they had to dive down. But a couple hours later, they finally got them." She shook her head, her eyes like waterfalls. "It's allmy fault..." she said, almost inaudibly.

"No!" said Troy loudly. Gabriella jumped in surprise. "Gabriella, this was not your fault. How can you blame yourself?"

"Well then who's fault is it?" cried Gabriella.

"No one's!" Troy exclaimed. "It is no one's fault. Things happen, and you can't do anything to stop them."

"But my mom told us not to go into the water!" said Gabriella tearfully. "She told us not to go in, but I let him go in. I let him..." she whispered.

Troy embraced Gabriella in a tight, bone-crushing hug. "Gabriella, I love you too much to let you blame yourself for your brother's and dad's deaths. It was not your fault. You had nothing to do with it."

They hugged for a few minutes before Gabriella pulled back. "Really?" she asked softly, hopefully.

"Really," grinned Troy. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." he said quietly.

"I love you too," Gabriella smiled a little through her tears.

"You really love me?" asked Troy. "Do you love me with all your heart? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Gabriella blinked. "Of course, Troy."

"Good," Troy got up and stood in front of Gabriella. Slowly, he lowered himself down onto one knee and reached into his pocket. "I was going to do this tonight, but then debated with it whenyou told mewhat today was. But I think this might be just the thing to cheer you up." he said nervously. He pulled out a tiny velvet box and opened it, revealing a small diamond ring.

"Gabriella Montez, love of my life, will you marry me?"


End file.
